Last Friday Night
by Glee.Crisscolfer
Summary: Crisscolfer : Après une rupture et une soirée bien arrosée, Darren et Chris ne se comporterons plus jamais de la même façons l'un envers l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de cette fic ^^ ! Ce n'est pas la première que j'écris mais que je publie. C'est une fic Crisscolfer qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Merci à mes Bêta HappyNeko et Disini, mais je m'excuse s'il reste encore des fautes =S.

Ce chapitre n'est que le prologue pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance et vous permettre de voir si vous aimez ou non, il est donc très très très très court, je m'en excuse. Je mettrais le premier chapitre dimanche. Les autres chapitres devraient paraître toutes les semaine, s'il n'y pas de problème.

**Disclaimer : **Chris Colfer et Darren Criss sont des personnes **réelles **qui ne m'appartient donc absolument pas. (Et merci mon dieu, parce-que sinon ils seraient en grand danger...)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Last Friday Night :_

_prologue :_

Il ouvre les yeux. Son crâne lui fait mal. La pièce est imbibée par l'odeur de la fumée et de l'alcool. « _Que c'est-il passé ? _» Il se redresse et s'assit sur le lit, qui n'est pas le sien. Ses vêtements sont étalés un peut partout dans la chambre, mais remarque qu'il n'y pas que les siens. Il tourne la tête, et remarque avec horreur qu'il n'est pas le seul a être dans ce lit, nu. « _Mon dieu ! Mais_..._ C'est pas possible. C'est un rêve ! Je vais me réveiller ! Il le faut ! » _Mais les souvenirs reviennent, petit à petit, dans son cerveau brumeux, et il dut se résoudre au fait, que ce n'était pas un rêve... Mais bel est bien la réalité.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenus que ça serais court. J'espère que vous serais de retour dimanche, avec le sourire, pour lire la suite. En attendant voilà un petite sondage qui ne sert à rien mais qui peut être marrant. J'en mettrais un à chaque fin de chapitre. Voilà le sondage :

A votre avis, qui se réveille dans le lit ? :

- Darren ?

- Chris ?

- Jack Harkness? (XD Désolé cette réponse est complètement hors-sujet. Juste un petite clin d'œil à Torchwood.)

Encore merci d'avoir lu !

Glee.C


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec le premier chapitre de cette fic. Celui-ci est assez court aussi, je suis vraiment désolé -_-'... Je vous jure que les deux suivant sont bien plus long. Pour me faire pardonner, et si je m'avance suffisamment sur la fic, je vous posterais le chapitre 2 mercredi. Mais je compte aussi sur vous pour me donner envie de mettre la suite ^^ !

Un grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mit des reviews ! Surtout à Lullaby qui a était la première, et a soann-chan pour toujours être là ! Je t'adore Soso !

Pour la réponse du sondage, elle se trouve a la fin de la fic ! Merci a ceux qui ont participé !

Enjoy !

_Chapitre 1_

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde dansait au centre, sous l'emprise de quelques verres, et rigolait avec joie et ivresse, à l'exception de Chris qui attendait patiemment Darren, qui aurait dût être là depuis un bon moment. Quand la tête bouclée apparut enfin à l'entrée, le jeune acteur se précipita a sa rencontre.

- Eh bien ! T'en a mis du te... Darren ? Ça va ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et ses épaules étaient basses, soumises à un poids considérable : La tristesse. Darren ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ses paroles se transformèrent en sanglots.

- Hé, calme-toi. Murmura Chris d'un ton doux mais inquiet, en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est fini, là.

- Elle... Elle m'a quittée...

- Ma... Maya ?

- Oui...

- Je... Je suis désolé.

- Je l'aimais tant...

Je sais.

Ils restèrent un bon moment, ainsi, juste tous les deux, jusqu'à se que Darren se calme. Il se redressa, essuya ses larmes et se força à sourire.

Merci Chris. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi

Mais c'est normal. Il sourit à son tour. Mais... Que s'est-il passé ?

En fait, je ne sais pas trop... Elle m'a juste envoyée un message : « _Désolée Darren, mais c'est fini entre nous. » _Point. Rien d'autre. Elle ne répond plus à mes messages... Il déglutit pour retenir un sanglot. Désolé. Je sais qu'on devait s'amuser ce soir, et j'ai tout gâché. Enfin. Elle a tout gâché...

Mais rien n'est gâché, voyons. Allons prendre un verre.

Après quelques verres, les souvenirs deviennent flous. Ils rigolaient bêtement, et au moment où la musique d'un slow avait retentit, ils avaient dansés ensemble pour déconner... Oh... « _Ça y est, ça me revient_... _Oh God_... »

Les joues rosées, Chris rigolait comme un petit enfant, les bras agrippés au cou de Darren. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis murmura

T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ?

Oui. Mais pas aussi beau que les tiens. Un autre petit rire sortit de la bouche du

brun. Tu es adorable. Il lui serra la taille. Vraiment adorable...

Sa phrase s'était terminé en soupir tellement il l'avait prononcé bas_. _Ses lèvres,

à quelques millimètres de celle de Chris, reformèrent le mots adorable, et finirent de franchir cette barrière qui les séparait. C'était chaud, tendre, sucré. Le jeune acteur passa ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de son ami. Il avait toujours voulut savoir comment c'était, quel texture ça avait. Doux, doux, si doux... Il sentit une langue chatouille ses lèvres et il s'empressa de les ouvrir. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir au contact de leurs langues. Il s'agrippa a son T-shirt, se décolla et susurra à son oreille :

- Tu as une chambre de libre ?

« _Je suis foutu_. » Chris retomba dans le lit, en soupirant. Il saurait cru dans

« _Last Friday Night » _en pire, bien pire.Son«_ Last Friday Night_. »

Voilà, je sais c'est **pas long du tout ! **Me je vais me rattraper ! Promis ! *Pas taper !*

J'ai réussi ma mission, vous que vous n'êtes que deux sur cinq a avoir répondu Chris ! Je voulais que se soit inattendu ^^. Bravo a c'est deux là. Voilà le sondage de cette fin de chapitre :

Vous, votre danse c'est plutôt quoi ?

-Les slows. (C'est calme, ça bouge pas trop, on peut être avec son/sa chéri(e))

-Les trucs qui bougent ! (Hip-hop, tango, la danse des canards XD etc...)

-Le « Gros-n'importe-quoi ». (Vous agitant les bras et les jambes en essayant que se soit synchronisé ,au milieux de tous les autres qui ont les yeux rivés sur vous, mais ça ne vous dérange pour rien au monde !)

Encore merci d'avoir lu et à Dimanche (Ou mercredi !)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, on est pas mercredi, mais j'ai avancé dans la fic, alors comme j'étais trop déborder mercredi et hier (Foutu lycée avec ses devoirs de *#!) je le mets aujourd'hui! Il est beaucoup plus long (Enfin...), et c'est l'un de mes préférés, j'espère que ça sera le cas pour vous aussi !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Lattrappesouris, raconter ta vie ne me dérange pas ^^ ! Ça me fait même sourire ! (Me raconte pas non plus ce que t'as manger à midi =D)

Comme d'habitude, les réponses au sondage sont en bas de la fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 _

Que pouvait-il faire, s'enfuir ? C'était sûrement la meilleur solution. Darren avait sans doute tout oublié en plus. Il se décida à se lever, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte, en silence.

- Il y a quelqu'un...?

« Shit ! »

- Chris ? Le bouclé frotta ses yeux, encore grau-guis. Que fait-tu ici ?

- Heu... Et bien, en fait... Tu étais saoul... Alors je t'ai couché et... je suis revenu, ce matin , pour voir ton état.

- Ah... Et pourquoi je suis... Nu ?

- Hum... Chris rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je... J'en sais rien.

- Chris ?

- Il faut que je te laisse.

- Chris ! Attend

Mais le jeune homme était déjà parti. Le chanteur se précipita à sa suite attrapant un peignoir au passage. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir et lui prit le bras .

- Chris. Attend. Son ami tourna la tête, et Darren pu voir de la honte dans ses yeux. Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je... Ne sais pas vraiment moi même...

- Je sais que tu mens. Il lui lâcha le bras, et sourit. S'il te plaît... Je dois savoir.

- Tu devrais t'en doutais, non ? Voyant son ami froncer les sourcils, visiblement pas assez réveiller pour comprendre, il soupira et déclara. Tu devrais t'asseoir...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent dans le sofa.

- Darren... Chris prit une grande inspiration. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Hum... Il eut un petit rire jaune. De ma rupture avec Maya, ça je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier... De moi en train de fondre en larmes dans tes bras et, pour me consoler, des verres que tu m'as offert. Ensuite c'est le noir.

- Je vois. Les slows... Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Les slows... Oui, ça me revient. Il sourit, alors que Chris déglutissait avec difficulté. On a dansés ensemble et... Son expression amusée disparut aussitôt. On... Il tourna la tête vers son ami, celui-ci l'avait baissée, fixant ses doigts crispés. Non... Il se recula choqué. C'est pas possible...

- Je... Je crois que si... Il risqua un regard vers son ami. Ses yeux vides étaient rivés sur le sol. Darren ? Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le choc le faisait garder cette position, comme s'il était une statue. Chris annonça d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je vais y aller.

C'était un peu lâche comme réaction, certes, mais après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se leva tendu et empli de gène, puis prit la porte, mais en se retournant pour lancer un désolé sincère.

Darren restait figé sur son canapé, incapable de réfléchir. Les images de lui et Chris, s'embrassant, n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans son cerveau, encore endormie. « Pourquoi ? » Ils étaient saouls, OK. Mais ce qui le perturbait, était que rien ne lui avait parut désagréable. Il avait reçu une passion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il appréciait énormément Chris. C'était un garçon plein de vie, toujours souriant, à l'écoute. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier le fait qu'il était beau. C'était comme ça point. « Il n'y a rien d'autre... N'est-ce pas ? » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Oui. Chris est mon ami. Meilleur ami. C'est tout... C'est tout ? » Il se leva et soupira avec rage. Il se posa sur son balcon. Et essaya d'avoir la tête vide... « Bon sang... »

Chris marchait. Il ne savait pas où, il ne savait pas vers où, mais il s'en foutait éperdument, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était marcher. Oublier cette, foutue, nuit. Il frissonna en y repensant. Rien que l'idée de croiser quelqu'un ressemblant à Darren rongeait son cœur de honte. Cette honte qu'il essayait d'enlever, qui le rendait sale à ses yeux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'horreur qu'il devrait subir demain pendant le tournage. Il espérait fortement que les autres membres du cast n'aient rien vu ou était trop saoul pour s'en rappeler. Déjà qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils couchaient ensemble. S'ils découvraient que c'était vrai... « Non ! C'était rien. Absolument rien ! Et puis pourquoi ils pensent tous ça ? » Il soupira. Il adorait Darren, mais jamais il n'avait pensé a l'embrasser ou plus... Un nouveau frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. « Tout le monde est persuadé que j'ai un béguin pour lui, mais c'est faux ! Ou du moins, je ne me suis jamais posé la question... » Nouveau soupir. Il s'assit sur un banc, et ferma les yeux en remarquant à quel point il était fatigué. Alors qu'il s'endormait presque, une voix joyeuse le fit sursauter et douloureusement rappeler que, en plus de la fatigue, il avait la gueule de bois.

-Chris !

Il se retourna, en se massant les tempes, et aperçu le grand sourire de Léa.

-Ah, c'est toi Léa...

-T'as pas l'air content de me voir. Plaisanta t-elle

-Non, c'est la gueule de bois...

-C'est vrai qu'on a bien bu.

-Tu en donnes pas l'impression toi.

-Elle est très légère. Expliqua t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-T'as de la chance... Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien une des choses, que la majorité apportait, dont il se serait passé.

-Il y a autre chose. Remarqua la jeune fille, prenant Chris par surprise. Je le vois bien.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il voulait parler.

-Chris ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

-Certaines choses ne peuvent, et ne devraient, jamais être dite.

-Merci de la confiance.

-Mais ça n'a rien avoir...

Elle le regarda, avec des yeux suppliant, et en même temps, dur. Le garçon se résigna.

-Bien... C'est... Darren.

-Darren ?

-Oui...

-Que c'est il passé ?

-On... Je...

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à continuer.

-On... On était bourrés, et... Il y a eu ce stupide slow... Léa ne disait rien, mais se doutait de la suite, et Chris le savait, mais continua malgré tout. Étonnamment, ça lui faisait du bien de tout raconter. On était là, à se regarder bêtement, et... Et il m'a embrassé. Il rit nerveusement. Et les choses sont allées plus loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... J'étais dans son lit ce matin même... Oh God ! Quel enfer ! Il mit ses mains sur son visage, pour le cacher. J'ai tellement honte...

-Chris... Son amie chercha ses mots un instant. Comment a réagit Darren ? Ce matin. Tu lui as dit au moins ?

-Oui. Il était sous le choc, les yeux vides. Ça m'a presque foutu les jetons

-Il n'a rien dit ?

-Il n'en revenait pas. Il était là : « On... Non... C'est pas possible ! » C'est tout... Je sais même pas comment je vais faire demain. S'énerva t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Écoute... Je sais que ça doit dur...

-Non, sans rire ?

-C'est bon. Sois pas désagréable non plus.

-Désolé... Mais t'avais pas besoin de le préciser, non plus.

-Je disais ça surtout pour tes sentiments pour Dar...

-Quels sentiments ? Coupa t-il, en levant son sourcil gauche.

-Et bien... Tu... Tu as un béguin pour Darren, non ?

-Non ! Pourquoi tu le monde pense ça ?

-Tu en as pas ?

-Mais non !

-Ah, Désolé. Je... Vous êtes juste toujours ensembles, et il est agréable a regarder...

-Et alors ? Je dis pas que t'as un béguin pour Cory.

-Non mais... Elle rougit quelque peu, mais cela échappa au garçon.

-Parce que je suis gay, j'ai forcement un béguin pour la personne avec qui je travaille, beau ou non ?

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé...

-Non... Il soupira. C'est ma faute... Je suis sur les nerfs...

-Mais... Je vois pas ce qui te chiffonne tant, je veux dire, Darren est hétéro, tu n'est pas amoureux de lui. C'était juste un coup d'un soir, sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Il se tourna vers elle en reculant légèrement les épaules, les yeux écarquillés et les paupières papillonnant, se donnant l'air le plus surpris qu'il connaissait. Il la regardait comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle commençait une carrière dans la construction de robots pouvant chanter la danse des canards tout en dansant le tango. (Heu... WTF ? o_Ô !)

-En faite, c'est parce-que t'es encore bourrée que t'as pas de gueule de bois. Annonça t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Hé !Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'indigna t-elle.

-Darren est mon meilleur ami ! Et toi tu trouves normal que je couche avec, sans sentiments derrière ?

-Mais non. Je trouve que vous pouvez facilement tourner la page. C'est ça que je voulais dire.

-Ah...Il soupira de nouveau. Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire demain...

-Écoutes. Je pense que tu devrais faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Comme ça tu prouveras à Darren que pour toi ça ne change rien entre vous.

-Ça sonne plutôt logique... Je vais suivre ton conseil. En espérant que ça marche...

Elle se leva gaiement. Son sourire légendaire aux lèvres.

-Viens. Je ne supporte plus ton air malheureux. On va faire les boutiques !

-Je crois que mon ventre préférerait un resto. Je n'ai pas petit-déjeuné.

-Va pour le resto. Approuva Léa en riant.

Chris sourit, se leva à son tour, lui prit le bras, et il partirent bras dessus, bras dessous , vers le restaurant le plus proche.

* * *

Voili voilu... (Note à moi même : Ne plus jamais dire ça -_-'...) Pour les réponses du sondage vous avait était deux à répondre, et je suis heureuse de voir que comme moi, c'est le Grand-n'importe-quoi qui s'impose ! XD

Voilà le nouveau sondage : Le réveil pour vous le matin, c'est quoi ?

-Très très difficile (La couette est si chaude...)

-Ce n'est rien de grave. (Je me lève sans problème.)

-Une douce musique de Glee. (Que vous avez mit en réveil grâce à votre portable X3!)

A la prochaine !

Glee.C


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le troisiéme chapitre de Last Friday Night ! (Lui aussi est long je vous rassure ^^)

Encore merci pour tous ceux qui ont mit des reviews ! A special thank to Anon ! Your review make me smile ! I was very glade ! Thank you.

Réponse au sondage, en-bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Darren se leva avec peine, une atroce boule au ventre. Il ne voulait pas croiser Chris aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût qui se trouverait sûrement dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Non. Chris n'est pas comme ça...

Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Il prit une douche bien froide pour tenter d'enlever la fatigue qui lui collait à la peau. La nuit avait été longue. Il n'avait réussi qu'à trouver le sommeil à, environ, trois heures du matin. Il n'avait cessé de ruminer toute cette histoire. Il se sentait si mal. Chris était son meilleur ami, et... Et ça ne le dérangeait presque pas. « Bordel ! C'est quoi mon problème ? ». Il se regarda dans la glace. Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un garçon au regard perdu, aux trait tirés par la fatigue, et au visage triste. Il sentait un doute l'envahir, mais un doute de quoi ? Il s'imagina le jeune acteur, souriant comme à son habitude, rigolant, chantant, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire et sentir son cœur se réchauffer. Chris lui procurait cette impression de chez soi, de tendresse, de...Bonheur. Il se prépara un café. Oui. Chris lui procurait du bonheur... « Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? Que... Que je... Serais attiré par Chris ? Non c'est ridicule. » Il se mit a rire, mais reprit très vite son sérieux en remarquant que c'était bien possible. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise. « Il faut qu'on parle. Qu'on clarifié tout ça... ».

Il sortit de sa voiture, tendu. Il avança d'un pas rapide, mais il le vit. Et il se dirigeait vers lui. Que faire ? « Garde ton calme. Salue le comme d'habitude. » Il respira et sourit.

-Salut Darren !

-Salut, Chris... Hum... Écoute, il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

-Et bien... D'hier, tu sais...

-Ah ! Oui. Sacrée gueule de bois.

-Heu, oui, mais je parlais de nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin, Chris ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

-Désolé il faut que j'y aille. Annonça t-il légèrement confus.

-Chris !

Il ne put le retenir. Le jeune acteur s'était engouffré dans les studios avant qu'il n'eut esquissé le moindre geste. « Super. Il évite le sujet... Ça va pas être facile... ».

Il s'engouffra dans les studios, le cœur battant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Léa lui avait dit de faire comme avant, mais pas de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ou peut-être que si... Ah!Il savait plus ! Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il était sur les nerfs, il allait craquer ! Darren voulait juste parler, et il avait raison de le vouloir. Mais... Mais Chris était terrorisé à l'idée que son ami l'ait pris mal, et qu'il décide de ,e plus le voir. « Non. Il ne ferait pas ça... ». Mais il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'arriverait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il faut savoir qu'ils tournaient l'épisode « The first time. ». Heureusement pour les deux acteur, aucune scène entre Blaine et Kurt, aujourd'hui. Enfin, malheureusement pour Darren, car Chris pouvait l'éviter sans de problème. Soit il partait carrément, soit il se mêlait aux autres. C'est finalement au détroit d'un couloir qu'il réussit à tomber dessus, seul.

-Chris !

-Désolé, je suis...

-Je m'en fous ! Je dois te parler, **on** doit parler !

-Mais... De... De quoi ? Bégaya le plus jeune, qui sentait la sueur couler dans son dos.

-Chris ! S'il-te plaît.

Il osa lui jeter un coup d'œil rapide, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard doux et rassurant, il baissa la tête, comme un petit garçon ayant été pris sur le fait, honteux.

-Je suis désolé...Je...

-Chris. Viens là. Il s'assit au pied du mur et l'invita a faire de même. L'acteur obéit, mais encore légèrement tendu.

-Détends toi. Il passa la main dans son dos et le caressa doucement, ce qui eu, bizarrement, l'effet attendu du chanteur. Il sentit les épaules de son ami s'abaisser, et un soupir de fatigue sortit de sa bouche.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Darren. Je... J'étais si terrifié à l'idée que tu m'en veuille. Il tourna la tête les pupilles dilatées. C'est peut-être le cas ?

-Non, non. Il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste se voulant rassurant, bien que légèrement hésitant. Je veux savoir, ce que tu as ressenti, après cette nuit.

Chris eu un petit rire nerveux.

-De la honte. Oh oui. J'ai honte d'avoir... Sali notre amitié, de t'avoir trahi. J'ai...

-Chut... Darren posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour le faire taire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne m'as en rien trahi, ni sali notre amitié. Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute. Ça serait plutôt la mienne.

-Dis pas ça.

Il eu un moment de silence entre eux. A ce moment, le bouclé remarqua qu'ils étaient plutôt proche. Très proches. Il détourna la tête, gêné.

-Bref. Ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est, mon impression après cette nuit, je... Il hésita un moment et voulut trouver de l'encouragement dans les yeux de son ami, mais ne trouva que questionnement. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Je ne ressent aucune gêne... Par rapport à ça. J'ai... La sensation que c'était... Comment dire... Naturel ?

Il n'avait pas quitté le regard bleu glace du plus jeune. Ce dernier était dans l'incompréhension total.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Finit-il par demander.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il baissa la tête, confus.

-Darren ?

-Oui ?

-Quand tu dis que tu trouvais ça naturel. Tu veux dire que tu en avais... Envie ?

Le cœur de Chris battait la chamade. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Pourquoi il dit ça ? Aurait-il des... Sen... Non, c'est impossible. Darren est hétéro. » Son absence de réponse l'inquiéta encore plus.

-Darren ?

Le chanteur releva la tête. Le regardant avec un air désespéré.

-Je l'ignore en vérité... Tout est flou dans ma tête. Je... Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir... Je ne veux surtout pas détruire notre relation. Je veux te garder, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi.

-Alors on devrait oublier toute cette histoire.

-Mais, Chris...

-Je sais. C'est arrivé, on doit faire avec, mais je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, je ne veux plus voir cette lueur de doute dans tes yeux. Il n'y a rien entre nous, Darren, et tu le sais. C'est normal ce que tu ressens mais je te le dis, il n'y a rien entre nous. D'accord ?

Darren le fixait de son regard vert/or, surprit. Lui aussi voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Et il savait que Chris avait raison. Il était son meilleur ami, son collègue, et rien d'autre. Mais il se sentit blessé. « Tu n'as pas a l'être. Chris a raison. Ça va me passer. » Il sourit, et prit le jeune acteur dans ses bras.

-Darren ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne sera plus jamais pareil, entre nous. Mais on peut s'en rapprocher le plus possible. Je te promet qu'un jour on en rigolera.

-Merci.

Chris se dégagea lentement du chanteur, pour pouvoir le regarder puis sourit. Même avec tout les efforts du monde, Darren ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

-Aller, viens. Dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. Les autres vont se demander où on est . Il lui tendit sa main .

-Oui, tu as raison.

Il se releva avec l'aide de son ami. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, souriant, puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers les studios.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Pour le sondage c'est le réveil difficile et la musique de Glee qui triomphent ! Mais après le réveil...

Au petit-déj, vous prenait quoi ?

-Café (Comme Darren)

-Thé (Ou tisane)

-Chocolat (Avec les magnifique moustaches qui ornent votre bouche ! ^^)

A dimanche !

Glee.C


	5. Chapter 5

Me voilà pour le quatrième chapitre de Last Friday Night ! XD (Je suis très dynamique aujourd'hui!) Ce chapitre n'est ni long, ni court. Mais e trouve bien accrocheur. (Enfin c'est mon avis d'auteur après on en fait ce qu'on veut.)

Encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mit une review ! Vous me permettez de continuer d'écrir avec le sourire ! ^^

Et comme d'hab, le sondage, en bas !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

Il pleuvait des cordes, Darren entendait les pas rapides ,de son ami, devant lui. Il devait être environ Dix-huit heures, la nuit était déjà tombée, il ne voyait pratiquement rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était une fine silhouette au loin.

_-_Chris ! Arrête toi, s'il te-plaît !

Le jeune acteur se retourna, furieux et nerveux à la fois.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais **ça** ? Hurla t-il.

-Chris, je...

-Vas-y ! Finit ta phrase !

-Je...Je suis...

Il ne put. C'était trop tôt pour lui. Il ne pouvait le balancer comme ça. Pas maintenant. Son ami le regarda avec peine. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il la finirait,cette phrase. Mais il avait était naïf.

-La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc pareil, en public, assume jusqu'au bout. Lança t-il sèchement. Et une dernière petite précision. Je ne suis...

« _Non. Comment on est arrivé là , Chris? _»

-Allez les gars ! En place.

Chris était légèrement nerveux par rapport à cette scène. Elle devait être adorable et romantique. La réconciliation de Kurt et Blaine. Il adorait cette partie de l'épisode, si émouvante. Elle devait donc être parfaite. Il se retourna vers Darren, qui affichait comme à son habitude, un magnifique sourire, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Ils se mirent, face à face, au milieu de la scène. Darren regardait fixement Chris. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentré. Le script sortit de sa bouche naturellement, mais ses épaules étaient tendues, et son estomac noué.

-Mais je ne suis qu'un stupide romantique.

-Ce n'est pas stupide.

Et il l'embrassa. Voilà ce qui redoutait. L'embrasser. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il ne distinguait plus le personnage de l'acteur. Kurt de Chris. Blaine de lui. Etait-il amoureux de Kurt ou de... Chris. Il était complètement perdu. Pendant que ses lèvres restaient collé à son ami, tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Il essaya de garder les pieds sur terre, mais quand Chris l'entoura de ses bras et retira ses lèvres, il l'en empêcha. Darren le sentit insister, mais il le retint presque de force.

-Coupez ! Darren ? Darren !

Il écarquilla les yeux, et se retira aussitôt. « Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ? » Il se sentit fiévreux. Nul. Il bafouilla une bref excuse.

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé... Chris, je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le jeune acteur le gifla violemment, le faisant tombé par terre, et partit en courant, sûrement emplit de honte. Darren passa sa main sur sa joue rougit et s'élança à sa suite.

-Chris ! Attend !

-La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc pareil, en public, assume jusqu'au bout. Oh, et une ne dernière chose, je ne suis...

« Non. S'il-te plaît, ne finit pas ta phrase. »Son cœur se contracta. Il avait mal. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, qu'il connaissait pertinemment. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Chris voulait la vérité, il allait l'avoir.

-... Pas amoureux...

-Tais toi !

Son ton dur et glacial le prit par surprise. Il obéit, attendant de voir ce que comptait faire son ami.

-Chris... Je... Non, je n'arrive pas à finir cette phrase. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Chris, dés que je t'ai à mes côtés, je me sens complet, heureux. Je n'ai eu le déclic qu'après cette soiré, certes, mais ça m'a juste permis de comprendre que tout ce que je ressentais pour toi était plus que de l'amitié. Chris, je t'en pris, crois moi, comprends que c'est dur pour moi. C'est... Nouveau. Tu es la personne qui tiens le plus pour moi.

Son cœur battait trop vite. Il avait mal à la poitrine et ses mains tremblaient. Chris ne répondit rien. Il restait au même endroit, sans bouger.

-Chris ? S'il te plaît, dit quelque chose.

Le jeune acteur était sans voix. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « Trop facile Darren... ». Il se rapprocha de lui et d'une toute petite voix, pure et innocente, lui demanda.

-C'est vrai ?

-Que...

-Tout ce que tu viens de me dire. C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

Darren sourit, un poids en moins sur la poitrine.

-Oui. Je...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Chris avait sauvagement collé ses lèvres aux siennes, lui coupant le souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre correctement au baiser. Il ne comprenait rien. Le jeune garçon se collait de plus en plus à lui. Lorsqu'il sentit sa main caresser son entre-jambes, il le repoussa violemment sans réfléchir. Quand sa tête percuta le béton, Darren prit peur. Il soupira de soulagement, et sourit en le voyant se relever sans trop de mal, mais son sourire s'en alla aussitôt. Chris le foudroyait du regard, ses yeux paressaient briller dans la nuit. La pluie ruisselait sur son corps tendu de tout part.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas repousser si j'avais été une fille. Cracha t-il, froidement.

-Quoi ? Chris, tu...

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais repoussé si j'avais été une fille !

Il ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Ce qu'il disait était vrai... Du moins il l'imaginait. Son ami le regarda durement.

-Comme je le disais, tu n'assume rien jusqu'au bout. C'est bien beau de m'annoncer tout ça, mais il faudrait le comprendre un peu mieux.

Son ton glaciale et déçu transperça le cœur de Darren. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça de Chris. « Pourquoi ?... ». Les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, sur ses joues. A moins que ne ce soit la pluie... Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à comprendre à cet instant, était que Chris c'était retourné et qu'il prenait la direction de sa voiture. Il se tourna la tête une dernière fois vers lui et prononça la phrase qui finit de l'anéantir.

-Rentre chez toi Darren, c'est la meilleur chose que tu as faire.

Et il s'en alla, les joues inondées, non pas par la pluie, mais par ses larmes amers. « Désolé Darren... Vraiment désolé. Mais tu dois comprendre... » Et alors qu'il rentrait dans sa voiture, et qu'il rejetait tout sa rage et sa tristesse sur le volant, il ne cessait ruminait sans sens entre ses dents. « Foutu vendredi soir ! ».

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Oui Chris est très très impitoyable, mais vous comprendrez mieux dans le prochain chapitre. (Et je tiens à préciser que c'est bien lui mon préféré ! ^^)

Pour le sondage, vous étiez un(e) à prendre du thé, deux à prendre du café et trois du chocolat ! (Et un(e) des chocapic ! ^^ Je t'ai pas oublié **missdarren** !). Moi je suis chocolat chocolat. =)

Pour le nouveau sondage, parlons de la pluie et du beau temps : Pour la météo vous préférez :

-Le soleil ! (Vous êtes un vrai chat ! La pluie c'est « vaderetro santana, heu... Satanas)

-La pluie ! (Les « plics plocs » sur les carreaux, et les « Splotch ! » Dans les flaques ! ^^)

-La neige ! (C'est beau, c'est léger et on bosse pas quand il y en a un mètre dehors ! X3)

Donc voilà. A dimanche !

P.S : Je vais faire un peu de pub (Je sais je devrais pas) mais je publie bientôt une deuxième fan fiction (Dates inconnues) nommée « Erreur de Fortune » cette fois sur Klaine. S'il vous prend l'envie de la lire, n'hésitez pas =3.

A plus !

Glee.C


	6. Chapter 6

Enfin ! Il est là ! Il est long et a une fin à suspense ! Et oui.

Bien-sûr, encore merci à tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews, ça me fait toujours étant plaisir, alors n'arrêtaient surtout pas =P !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

Son corps était lourd. Cassé. Fatigué. Il voulait rester dans son lit. Mourir à petit feu. Il était un monstre. Il ne voulais plus se voir dans un miroir, de peur de le brisé en mille morceau sous le coup de la rage. Il se détestait. Il se résigna à se lever, s'habilla sans prendre la peine de se doucher, se servit une tasse de café, grignota une tartine de beurre, qu'il ne finit pas, prit ses affaire, son manteau et sortit de son appartement, le cœur lourd. Le ciel était dégagé mais un vent glacé lui fouettait le visage. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser Darren. Encore une fois. Ça arrivait souvent en ce moment... Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra à contre cœur. Il se gara, descendit et aperçu quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il soupira en reconnaissant Léa.

-Je vais bien. Avisa t-il, en voyant l'air inquiet qui s'affichait sur son visage.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

-Je te dis que je vais bien, tu répond « D'accord ». Fin de la discutions, laisse moi tranquille.

Il voulut la dépasser mais elle le saisit avec force par le bras.

-Darren n'est pas là, et il ne répond à aucun de nos messages, ou appels. Sa voix était sévère mais tremblait quelque peu.

-Il est sûrement en retard. S'exaspéra Chris.

-Il n'est jamais en retard.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. C'était vrai, le jeune homme n'était jamais en retard.

-Chris.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que tu ailles le voir.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu veux qu'on parle de se qui c'est passer hier ?

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux.

-On a tous vu ce que tu lui as fait. Ajouta t-elle.

-Quoi ? Chris releva la tête, fou de rage.

-Ryan nous a prévenus, et on vous a suivit dehors...

-Non, attends. Tu as bien dits de ce que **j'ai** fait ?

-As ton avis ?

-J'arrive pas à le croire. Il se retourna, la main crispées dans ses cheveux. J'arrive pas à le croire.

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu lui a brisé le cœur !

-Tu voulais qu'il brise le miens ?

Il c'était vivement retourné, chacun de ses muscles tendus, des larmes de rage aux coins des yeux. Léa le regardait sans comprendre.

-T'as raison, il faut que j'aille le voir, qu'on se mettent ensembles. Et que dans un mois, voir moins, tu le verra me larguer parce qu'il ce sera avéré qu'il n'était pas Gay ! Il passa sa main sur son visage et soupira. Mais t'as raison... Il faut que j'aille le voir pour éclairer cette histoire.

-Chris, je... Oui. Je suis désolé, je... Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon.

-Personnes ne les a vus de cette façon. Déclara t-il en remontant dans sa voiture. La jeune fille le regarda s'en aller, le cœur serré.

Chris se gara devant l'immeuble de Darren. Il entra, monta les escaliers, et s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et toqua. Personne répondit. Il réessaya en vain. Le jeune homme sortit la clé de son pantalon, et ouvrit la porte.

-Darren ?

Le sac du chanteur était posé négligeable au sol, et son contenu s'était éparpillés sur le parquet. Il avança vers le canapé, et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Darren était endormis, tout habillé, les joues brillantes de larmes. Le sofa était marqué d'une auréole humide, vu que les vêtements du garçon étaient encore trempés et dégoulinaient.

-Darren...

Chris s'assit à ses côtés, et passa sa main sur son front pour remettre quelques bouclettes en place. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était brûlant. Il soupira, un sentiment de honte au creux de la poitrine. Il avait attrapé froid. Le jeune acteur se leva, se rendit dans la salle de bain, humidifia un gant de toilette, et retourna au salon. Il déposa le linge sur le front de son ami, qui soupira de soulagement dans son sommeil. Le jeune garçon sourit, et leva un sourcil en notant un cadre dans les mains de Darren. Il le prit délicatement, et sentit le sentiment qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine s'intensifier. Le cadre contenait une photo de lui et Darren, souriant. Le bouclé l'enlaçait par derrière, la tête posée sur son épaule, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Chris, lui, tenait les main de son ami et riait, les yeux plissés et lumineux. Il sourit. Il se rappelait de cette journée. Tout le cast était allé dans un parc d'attraction. Léa lui avait alors demandait de poser, et Darren était arrivé par surprise, s'incrustant sur la photo. Il aimerait pouvoir retourner à cette époque... Cette époque où ils ne souciaient de rien...

-Moi aussi j'aime bien cette photo.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il se retourna pour voir le chanteur le regarder avec tristesse, et gêne.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il simplement.

-C'est moi qui devrais demander ça. Tu es brûlant.

-J'ai un peu froid, mais je ne trembles plus comme avant. Il encra ses yeux dans ceux bleus glaces de Chris. Plus depuis que t'es là.

-Non, Darren, arrête. Il se leva en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

-Pour me briser une nouvelle fois le cœur ? T'inquiètes, message reçu. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose, mais se n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des sentiments, moi.

-Tu vas m'écouter, abruti ! S'écria le jeune garçon, prenant Darren par surprise. C'est **ça, **justement ! J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Mais je ne veux pas me risquer à m'aventurer dans une relation qui se terminera mal ! Son ami voulut parler, mais il lui fit signe de se taire. Non, tu ne m'aimes pas réellement. Tu tient énormément à moi, bien-sûr, mais tu es hétéro Darren.

-Tu crois que tu connais mieux mes sentiments que moi ? S'énerva t-il.

-En ce moment, oui. Tu es paumé.

-Mais non !

-Alors dis moi pourquoi tu crois ressentir quelque chose, seulement après avoir couché avec moi.

Le jeune garçon, chercha ses mots, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Voilà... C'est exactement comme Blaine avec Rachel. Tu étais bourré Darren. Juste bourré... Il sentit les larmes monter en lui, mais il c'était promis de ne pas craqué. Tout ne c'était pas vraiment passé comme il l'avait prévue, mais il se devait de ne pas craquer. Ou du moins, pas devant lui.

-Je... Je vais il y aller. J'appellerais un médecin pour qu'il vienne d'examiner, mais je... Je dois prendre l'air.

-Chris !

Mais il s'en alla aux bord des larmes. Il retourna à sa voiture, encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était en arrivant. Il s'assit, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, éclata en sanglot. Parce-qu'il s'en était rendit compte. Il avait finit par l'admettre. _« J'ai des sentiments pour toi. »_. C'était sortit tout seul. Sortit du cœur, comme on dit.

-Darren...

Il démarra et retourna aux studios, le cœur fissuré, près à se briser. A peine était il sortit de son véhicule, que Léa se jeta sur lui. Elle son visage se déforma, paniqué, en voyant ses yeux rouges.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je... Je veux pas en parler.

-Chris. Attend. Sa voix était douce et rassurante. Elle le lui prit délicatement le bras, comme s'il était en verre, et l'installa confortablement sur l'herbe. Le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière, ses épaules devenues trop lourdes et douloureuses pour lui.

-Ça m'a fait mal... Prononça t-il dans un souffle.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai comprit ce qui me fait peur dans le faite de sortir avec lui, ce sont les sentiments que j'ai. Le voir sourire, à mes côtés, au début, pour le voir s'éloigner de plus en plus. Le voir partir, avec une autre parce-que je ne le conviendrais plus, alors qu'il est tout ce que je veux. Son sourire, sa voix, son rire, son humour, la façon dont, je ne sais comment, il arrive à me faire oublier mes problèmes, mes erreurs, mes peurs, son regard doux et protecteur, quand je sais le sais poser sur moi, je ne veux pas les voir partir pour quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'ils étaient tous pour moi. Je ne veux pas que l'insaisissable deviennent, ce que je crois être touchable. Je ne me suis rendu compte de tout ça que maintenant, et ça m'a fait mal. Ça me fait mal...

-Comme Darren...

-Quoi ? Il se redressa sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés par la lumière du soleil.

-Tu crois que Darren se fait des illusions, mais il est juste dans la même situation que toi. Il se tout prit dans le visage d'un seul bloc, mais contrairement à toi, il ne sauras pas comprendre les grandes lignes si tu n'es pas là pour l'aider. Parce-que c'est juste ce dont il a besoin. Toi.

Chris resta sans voix. Il regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, et se releva précipitamment pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

-Chris ! Où tu vas ?

-Mettre un terme à ce foutu bordel. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille et déclara. Merci Léa. Je me souviendrais à l'avenir qu'il ne faut parler de ce genre de choses que lorsque tu t'es parfaitement remit d'une gueule de bois.

Il ferma sa portière et démarra sans prendre la peine de mettre sa ceinture. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il avait était stupide, et il fallait que ça s'arrête au plus vite. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et prit la peine de le regarder alors qu'il était arrêté à un feu. Il sourit en lisant un message de Léa : « J'allais parfaitement bien ! è.é Mais de rien.. Toujours ravie de t'aider. ;-) »

oOo

Darren avait mal à la tête, et soif. Ses jambes ne le supportaient pas, et personne n'était venu pour l'ausculter. Il avait cru que Chris tiendrait parole, mais il c'était fait avoir. _« J'ai des sentiments pour toi. » _Mon œil. Il soupira. Il tenta une troisième fois de se lever, en vain. Il retomba sur le canapé, toujours autant trompé. Il en avait marre. Chris avait foutue un bordel pas possible dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à y remettre de l'ordre. Alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir, il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée.

-Qui est là ? Demanda t-il d'une voix usée et cassée.

Personne ne répondit mais il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

-C'est qui bordel ! Il se retourna maladroitement et sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant la personne se trouvant devant lui. Pourquoi était-elle revenu ?

-M... Maya ?

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous fait languir ! (Niark niark €=) En plus le prochain chapitre ne risque pas d'être publier avant un moment. ^^' Sorry...

Enfin, pour le sondage, vous préférer la neige ! (Comme moi ! ^^) pour le sondage suivant, je vais poser une question sur la Fic :

A votre avis, que va t-il se passer :

-Chris arrive, voit Maya devant Darren près a l'embrasser alors que celui-ci ne que partiellement conscient, et lui fout un magistrale hight kick ! (Dans ta face!)

-Chris arrive vois Maya, crois que Darren l'a appelé, et pars en claquant la porte (En lâchant un petit « Désolé de te déranger toi et ta pouffiasse d'ex. »)

-Chris voit Darren mettre une gifle à Maya et lui demander de dégager. La jeune fille part, ils se regardent alors et se jettent dans les bras de l'autre. (Enfin, Chris se jette dans les bras de Darren vu qu'il peut pas bouger ^^')

Allez je vous dis à Samedi pour Erreur de Fortune, et à je ne sais pas quand pour la suite de LFN ! X)

Glee.C


End file.
